


Warming The Heart Of The Ice King

by Hytia04



Series: Melting The Heart Of The Ice King [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Smut, King Sesshomaru, Kings & Queens, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: Just a fluffy-smutty peek into the lives of Sesshomaru and his mate, Aina
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Melting The Heart Of The Ice King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Warming The Heart Of The Ice King

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't help and had to write one more story for our lovely lord and his lover.  
> Please don't forget that I'm not a native speaker so shit could've happened.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and loved!

It wasn't the easiest for the Western Kingdom to get used to their new ruler. They were under the Queen Mother's command for centuries, and some of them believed that Sesshomaru was rather too young to rule. Others might've resented the fact that he proved to be so much stricter than his mother ever was. These alone caused not one, but too many court days to be closed off early. It wasn't easy to live like this. It happened frequently that a week went by without us having the chance to spend some time together. In those days it was hard to stand the Queen Mother's constant pestering for grandpups, although I knew she meant well. She always did, like the time she suggested me to invite over the mates of allied royalties, helping my husband from the background this way. It wasn't a hardship for me. I liked the company.  
\- Lady Aina?- Ayame said, clearly trying to get me out of my own head.  
\- Forgive me, I got a little lost in my thoughts. Care to repeat?- I smiled apologetically at her. She was one of my favorites, I liked her since the first time we met.  
\- I was asking about pups.- she filled me in. I felt my cheeks heating, not sure if the hot weather caused it, or her question. But before I could answer her, I felt anger boiling in me. It wasn't my own though, I got it through our bond.  
\- Excuse me, ladies! I think my mate requires my presence!- I said, already on my feet. My pace steadily quickened as I made my way for the courtroom, sending soothing sensations through the bond. I was only one corridor away when I tasted Sesshomaru's poison on my tongue. That was the moment I gave up on manners and broke out running for the door. The guard opened it for me without a question. Tension was thick in the room when I entered it. Sesshomaru visibly relaxed as he laid eyes on me, the poison leaving his sharp claws.  
\- Come with me, Mate! A certain kind of situation came up and it needs your presence!- I told him, and he nodded with the faintest hint of curiosity on his face. That was when one of the councilors stood up.  
\- With all due respect, Your Highness!- he said, his tone clearly mocking. - This is an important meeting between the council and the King, and I do believe it brooks no interruption!- he continued, much to the other councilors' horror.  
\- Court dismissed!- Sesshomaru said as he stood up from his place, taking my hand. The guard at the door let us out. Comfortable silence took over us as I led him to our chambers.

I started kissing him the moment the door shut behind us. The irritation ebbed out of his shoulders as our lips connected. I trailed small, wet kisses down his neck, settling on our bond mark, licking it lovingly as my hands made it under his kimono, caressing the hard muscles of his chest. His hand made its way into my hair and he slightly pulled away, twisting a silky silver strand around his long finger. His heated gaze bore into mine when he looked at me, the fire of arousal burning in the honey-colored eyes. I clawed at his clothes with abandon, the need to touch his skin eating at me. Our lips met again, the kiss never breaking for a moment as we tore down every last fiber of offending clothing. The lord's strong arms lifted my body, carried me to our shared bed which was rather lonely lately, with him being constantly occupied with his duties. The second my naked back reached the duvet I parted my legs to make room for him to kneel between them. The long white mane of his curtained my face as he broke the kiss, his attention moving over to my bond mark once again, not lingering for long, just for a passing slow lick as he made his way down from my neck, the featherlight touch of his soft lips teasing my skin all the way to my breasts. My breath hitched when he locked eyes with me as his tongue brushed my hardened nipple, while one of his hands palmed my other breast gently.  
\- This body still is a feast for me. I can not have enough of it!- he murmured into the skin just above my belly button as his hand caressed lightly the sensitive markings on my hip. White-hot pleasure shot through my nerves at his touch and felt the fresh moisture tainting my inner thigh. His nose twitched at the new smell, eyes closing in joy as he ducked down to taste the wetness.  
\- Then take me and don't hold back! I want all of you, Love!- I moaned. His answering, deep growl rumbling in his chest resonated with my soul as he covered my body with his and buried himself in me with one swift movement. The pace he set was slow, but his forceful thrusts made up for the lack of speed, touching my sweet spot with every move he made. The whimpers he caused quickly picked up in volume and he choosed to swallow them with a kiss. My claws broke the skin of his shoulders as I grasped at them, feeling my steadily approaching climax. He tilted his forehead to mine and bared his fangs as his rhythm faltered, nearing his own orgasm.  
\- Let go, Mate! Fill me with your seed, Alpha!- I asked as I caressed his set jaw, and he did just that. We traded small kisses as we slowly came down from our highs.  
\- Let's stay here for a while, I missed you! We have a lot to make up for, after all!- I pleaded as I snuggled closer to his warm, naked body.  
\- As you wish, darling!- he said, then kissed my forehead. And with that, our self-indulgent one-week-long lockdown filled with love-making began.

I just dressed up when Sesshomaru entered the chamber. He stood behind me, one of his strong arms held me close to his body as he planted a small kiss on my neck.  
\- You smell different. Sweeter.- he stated. We didn't have much time to dwell on it, as the Queen Mother was already waiting for us in the garden for breakfast. Fingers locked together, we made our way to her. As we stepped out, she stood up from the table and came before us.  
\- At last, you gave in to my wish!- she said, and before I could open my mouth in question, she gracefully bent down and placed her palm on my stomach. - Hello to you, sweet grandpup!- she smiled. I felt like I was fainting, I gripped Sesshomaru's forearm tightly for support. I couldn't believe that I was carrying a child.  
\- It could explain the change in your smell.- he added. I searched for his gaze, worry surely written over my features.

It took some time to process that I was on my way to becoming a mother. Sesshomaru made it so much easier for me. He supported me, even cut his "office hours" to spend as much time with us as he could. He was present on all of my appointments with the healer, held my hand through the times she worked her examining magic on me. And casually looked out for my wishes. Just like now, when I woke up demanding to visit Rin. After a quick breakfast, he took me in his arms, not letting me exhaust myself with flying on my own all the way to Rin's village. We found her out on a meadow collecting herbs.  
\- Lord Sesshomaru! Aina!- she shouted as she dropped down the basket and started running to us. She grew so much! The young girl stopped dead in her track as she noticed our intertwined fingers resting on my round belly.  
\- Oh Kami-sama! Are you expecting?- she asked. I nodded happily as she hugged me carefully. - I'm so very happy for you! Come, join me and Kaede for tea!- she begged, and we agreed and followed her to the small hut she lived in with the elder woman. The same one that tried to shoot me down with her arrow the day I arrived at this time. We sat down inside and started to catch up with each other as we sipped the tea.  
\- And when is the princess due to arrive, Lady Aina?- Kaede asked, making me lift my eyebrow. Princess?  
\- How do you know it's a girl?- Sesshomaru looked at her, his hand laid protectively over my baby bump.  
\- Call it intuition, Lord Sesshomaru.- she smiled kindly. I started to play with the idea of a little girl running around us all day. I didn't really think about genders before. All I wanted was for our pup to be healthy and strong. I couldn't help but hope that the old woman was right. After the tea was gone and we learned the news about each other we were set to head home. As we stepped out of the hut, I spotted Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha in the distance. My mate clearly noticed him too. Their eyes met for a moment, Sesshomaru gave him a decent nod, then with me in his arms, he leaped into the air smoothly.


End file.
